Kindergarten Cop
by LizzieG3
Summary: Inuyasha is a cop who gets stuck as an undercover substitute teacher. Now he has to find a way to catch Naraku, while trying to survive 20 six year olds, and an unexpected love interest. IY-KG S-M


**Summary: **Inuyasha is sent undercover by the F.B.I to stop international terrorist Naraku. Only problem, he is put undercover as a kindergarten teacher. Sure, he has taken out some of the most fearsome bad guys, but can he survive a classroom of 5 and 6 year olds. IY/KG

**Disclaimer: **I definitely do not own any aspect of Inuyasha. Anything that sounds familiar to the series, I do not own. But, this story is mine.

**Chapter One**

            16 year old Kagome Higurashi ran down the streets blinded by tears, clutching her 3 month old baby brother tightly to her chest. She was drained emotionally and physically, but knew that she had to keep going. Her mother's last words rang in her ears.

flashback

            "Kagome, you must take your brother and run. I'll hold Naraku back long enough where you should be able to get away."

            "Mama, I'm not leaving you," Kagome cried clinging to her mother.

            "Kagome, we have no choice. There is no way the three of us can get away, but if I hold him off, you can save yourself."

            "But Mama, I can't-"

            "You MUST Kagome. Think of Souta. You know Naraku wants him also."

            "I don't know where to go."

            "Do you remember where your Uncle Myouga lives?" Kagome nodded. "Good, find him and tell him what happened. He has control over all your father's and my assets. Have him get you all the cash he can from every account we have. As soon as you get the money, take the first available flight out of Japan and go to America. Hopefully Naraku won't look for you there."

            "Why do I need to wipe out the accounts?"

            "I don't know what is going to happen here, but if I am right, going to the police if pointless. Naraku has been planning this for a long time. I have to believe he will come after you, so when you get to America, do whatever you can to hide yourself and your brother. We are running out of time, do what you have to. Here's my phone. If I don't call you in two days, assume the worst. Remember that I love you more then anything. Now go. I'll always be with you."

End of  Flashback

            Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kagome realized the airport was in view. Earlier, she had made it to her Uncle's, but hours later, some strange men found her. Grabbing Souta, the last of her possessions and the money her Uncle Myouga was able to get for her, she fled the house. She hoped her Uncle did what he does best and hid from the danger. As long as he was safe, she wouldn't feel guilty of putting him in danger.

            She entered the airport, and rushed to the counter. After giving the clerk the money, she headed to her gate. As she began boarding for the flight, she kept telling herself it would all be over soon. When the plane finally took off, tears of relief, and sadness rolled down her cheeks. She cried for the loss of her family and for the loss of the life she once new. Kagome also shed tears of relief, for she was given the chance for a new life for herself and her brother. She gazed out the window at her home for the last time. She would miss it, but remembering her mother's sacrifice, she was going to embrace her new life with open arms. Yes, she would make herself and Souta a new life in America.

           6 years later   

            Inuyasha leaned against his car and looked up at the building in front of him. Noticing the stares he was receiving, he slowly straightened up. He turned towards one of the men closest to his car.

            Smiling a sinister smile, he pulled part of his jacket back to reveal a gun. "Me and my friend here sure would be pretty pissed off if anything was to happen to my car while I was taking care of some business." He let his jacket fall back and flexed his claws.

            The man visibly paled. "Yo, how 'bout I just watch it, hate to see anything happen to it. He He."

            Nodding Inuyasha turned and started for the entrance. As he reached the top of the stairs, a large man stood guarding the door. Inuyasha began walking past him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

            "Where do you think you are going? This party is closed."

            "Not for me it isn't."

            "The only way you are going to get in, is through me. And if you think-"

            He was cut of as Inuyasha effortlessly punch him in the face knocking him out cold. The man slid to the floor. Inuyasha stepped over him and through the door. As he entered, his senses were assaulted by the various surroundings. Smoke filled the air, and there was definitely drugs and alcohol present. Music was blasting from one of the corners, and people were passed out in various places. He removed his gun from his holster, and aimed. With a bang the music was instantly cut off, and the room was filled with screams. When he stepped into the center of the room, and cocked the trigger again, the screams stopped, and silence fell.

            A man stood up from his seated position. "Hey, what the hell gives man? Who the hell are you, and what gives you the right to come up here waving your little gun around and shootin' out my stereo."

            "Name's Inuyasha, and I am looking for someone. Goes by the name Diesel. Know where I can find him.

            Another man stepped forward. "I'm Diesel. What do you want?"

            Inuyasha removed his badge. "F.B.I. I'm here to take you down for some questioning."

            "What for?"

            "Does the name Naruku ring a bell?"

            Seeing the man stiffen up, Inuyasha knew he had him. "Alright, so if you just come with me."

            "Oh no. You ain't gettin' me to go."

            "Hey, it's your choice. We can do this one of two ways. Option 1, you come with me, and cooperate with no problems. Option 2, let me demonstrate."

Inuyasha walked over to a table in the middle of the room. Raising his hand in the air, he brought it down onto the table shattering it in thousands of little splinters.

            Diesel gulped. "I'll go with option one."

"Good choice." Inuyasha walked over and handcuffed him.

            "Hold it." The man from earlier said. "You busted up my stereo, so you need to pay."

            "Feh, who's going to make me."

            "We are." At that point, three other men stepped out of the shadows with guns drawn. Inuyasha pushed Diesel to the floor behind a chair. The three men quickly opened fire. Inuyasha dove out of the line of fire. As soon as he was covered, he returned fire at the shooters. The men continued shooting for a few good minutes. Inuyasha sat there waiting for his moment. When he heard the sound of an empty gun, he flipped out and over his hiding place. Landing in front of one of the shooters, he quickly disarmed him, and in the same motion kicked the man into a wall. With a thud, the man hit the wall and didn't get back up.

He rounded on the other two men. Dodging various sloppy punches, he dropped to the ground and swung his foot out, knocking both men to the ground. When the first tried to get back up, he punched him in the face once, and then flung him over a chair knocking him out cold.

Busy with the one man, he didn't notice the last get up. He felt something strike him in the back of the head. The blow through him of for a second, but he was barely fazed. He turned to the man in time to catch the metal bat before it was able to strike him over the head again. Inuyasha grabbed the bat and threw it into a corner. He then snatched the man by his shirt collar and threw him out the window.

Inuyasha dusted off his hands and faced the man who started the mess again. "Anyone else? Or can I go now?" At the man's nod, Inuyasha picked Diesel up, and threw him over his shoulder. Waving goodbye, he left walking down the stairs. Once outside, he calmly stepped over a man who was lying on the sidewalk surrounded by glass, and over to his car. He was pleased to see his beauty in one piece. Glancing once around at the crowd that had surrounded the building, he put Diesel into the backseat. With a nod at the observers, he climbed in and sped off.

            Now that he had Diesel, maybe he could get a lead on Naraku and where he was now.

At F.B.I. head quarters…

"INUYASHA!! In my office now!"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha got up from his desk and walk into the office. "Yah Serg, what's up?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what's wrong. Can you explain to me, why there are three men in the hospital? Three men, may I add, that you put there. You were supposed to pick Diesel up, and bring him here. Remember, you said it would be no trouble." He stood from his seat behind his desk and began pacing.

"It wasn't any trouble, for me al least. And why are you complaining. I got our lead didn't I. How did the interrogation with him go anyway?"

"Well, you were right. He is still after his step-daughter and his son. We don't know for sure, but we are assuming that she may have what he has been looking for."

"Do we even know exactly what that is yet?"

"No, but we suspect that whatever it is, it may have the power to give him complete control over the rest of the world. As you know, Youkai and humans have been living in peace for hundreds of years. Whatever it is that he is after, could shatter the alliance and wars would break out all over the world. What we are assuming, is that he wants to have complete control, and he can't do that while there is peace."

"So why do we think his step-daughter has whatever that is."

"Well, we aren't positive. All that we know for sure is that he wants his son back. Surprising enough, he doesn't want to hurt him. He just wants his heir apparently."

"So how do we know it may also be the girl he is after?"

"Okay, now don't laugh. There is actually a prophecy that foretold of a girl who possessed the power to destroy an evil force that threatened our peace. It has been determined that the evil force is Naraku. Naraku married a woman that could have been the savior. She had two children who could have also been our saviors. One of the girls was killed at a young age along with the father. Since that woman was murdered by Naraku six years ago, it can not be her either. The only one left is the girl. Naraku must have known this, and that is why he married the woman."

"You are starting to confuse me. Why can't you just use these people's names? It would be easier to follow your little story."

"That's the really weird thing. Ever since the day Naraku's wife was killed, it is as if the children had completely vanished. Not only that, but any information has completely disappeared. Aside from knowing that there was a woman Naraku married who had two girls, one that was murdered, and later the two had a son, we can't seem to find anymore information. Even when looking at pictures, birth certificates, records, the name and pictures can never be identified. Almost as if a force was hiding these two from evil."

"That is the most stupid, idiotic, dim-witted idea I have ever heard. Vanishing people and their identities. Do you know how bizarre that sounds?"

"I know how it sounds. I didn't believe it at first either, but how else could two people vanish so completely that we don't even know what their names are."

"Alright, do we know anything else? Just that the girl is around the age of 22 now, and that her brother is 6."

"Anything else?"

"Originally, they were living in New York, but within the first year moved somewhere else. After interrogating Diesel we have determined that they may have moved somewhere in North Carolina. He said that Naraku knew they are in North Carolina, but not exactly where. But we do. We had a team that reviewed all the evidence, and have narrowed it down to one small town."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go."

"It's not that easy. We know they are in that town, but not who they are. We are afraid if we cause too much attention, the may run."

"So is there a plan."

"Actually yeah. Hold on." He walked over to the intercom. "Karen, can you send Lt. Taijiya in here please." Turning back to Inuyasha he continued. "We are positive that the boy is going to the school there, and is in kindergarten. We want to get someone in the school so they can watch and maybe figure out which kid it is."

Just then the door opened and a pretty woman walked in. She was wearing a conservative pant suit, and her hair was in a high pony tail. Aside from a little pink mascara, she wasn't wearing any make-up.

"You wanted to see me Serg."

"Yes, Sango, this is Inuyasha, he's the one I told said you would be working on the case with."

"WHAT!! No, you know I always work alone. I don't do partners," Inuyasha yelled.

"Well I'm not very keen to be working with you either, but we really don't have a choice," Sango replied back.

"She is right Inuyasha. You see, Sango is going to pose as a substitute teacher for the kindergarten class. We are hoping she will be able to figure out what boy is Naraku's son. You are going and are going to act the muscle behind the operation. I want you to investigate around the town, and incase you come across Naraku, you have the best chance of beating him."

"Feh, if you think it is best."

"I do."

"When do we leave," Sango asked.

"The day after tomorrow. The two of you are to pose as a married couple. All of your information is in these folders here." He handed each a small folder. The two each began looking through them. "Inside are fake I.D.'s, records, also credit cards. Use them sparingly. We will be keeping track. We have set up an apartment for you to stay in, as well as transportation. Well, I think that is everything. Go on, get out of here. You have one day to get all your affairs taken care of, as well as packing and reviewing everything for the case. Good luck."

With that, the two left the office. After exchanging goodbyes, the two parted ways.

Taking a look at the papers once again, Inuyasha shook his head. 'This better be right. It's time I made Naraku pay for killing my father. I could care less about some little prophecy girl, just as long as my father's death is avenged.' With that last thought, Inuyasha began making his way home. What he didn't know, was in two days, his whole life was going to be changed forever.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's it for chapter one. Does everyone know who the two Inuyasha is supposed to find yet? Anyway, look forward in the next chapter for Sango and Inuyasha to get to their destination, as well as Inuyasha getting a change in his job description. Thanks for reading, and please review and tell me what you think.

Elizabeth


End file.
